Dragonball Zero: Super Cell
by Matt Ryan
Summary: Taking place after GT, this sotry is the first of many self-contained stories.


Dragonball Zero: Super Cell

As I begin writing this, I should most likely say that any of you reading this who do not know the storyline of Dragonball GT will not know a few of the major plot points in this story (i.e. No Goku, no Dragonballs, Super 17, etc...). So, I would advise those people to stop reading now.

Plus, this fic takes place in the same timeline as one of my other fics, "Scars". You don't necessarily need to have read it, but I'll go ahead and tell you Yamcha is the Tenkaichi Boudokai champion.

I should also go ahead and say that Goku, Cell, Dragonballs, and all related characters are Copywrite Akira Toriyama, BIRD Studio, FUNimation, Bandai, Toei, and whoever the Hell else owns a piece of the Dragonball franchise. Uh, thanks... and read on!

Chapter One: A Reunion of Friends and a New Old Menace

Ten years had passed since the Dragonballs disappeared. The Z-Warriors had carried on with their lives without their greatest friend, Goku. But maybe this was for the best. Maybe the world didn't need the Dragonballs anymore. Maybe their era of peace would be everlasting.

The sun was setting on another day at Capsule Corporation. The president of the company leaned back in his chair. He hated his job, but hey, it's a living. It's not like he went on space faring adventures or fought supernatural menaces anymore. No, Trunks Briefs led a good, though, somewhat less exciting, life compared to his old one.

Sure, he still stayed in contact with Goten, but they didn't hang out like they used to. Just the other day, he'd seen Krillin at a clothing store (the little guy always did have good taste in clothes). But it's not like he trained with them at Sky Palace like he used to.

Even his family wasn't around that much anymore. His father was always training, awaiting the next Boudokai. Bra had been hanging out with Yamcha, which for her, couldn't be a good influence. His grandfather, although retired, still spent all his time inventing. Really only his mother and grandmother were around anymore.

Trunks wished he could at least go to Namek or something. Anything would be better than sitting around all day and... supervising. That was when he recieved a phone call.

"Hello?" said Trunks, picking up the phone, "Capsule Corporation, who is this?" Then he heard a voice he hadn't heard in years, "It's me, Gohan! We're all going over to Master Roshi's place and we were hoping you could come." Trunks smiled widely. There was no way he was passing this up.

Later, Trunks arrived at Kame House. He walked in the door to see Yamcha and Tien watching TV. They both had hints of grey hair (Well, eyebrows in Tien's case). Trunks almost bursted out laughing, seeing the two great fighters in their twighlight years.

He greeted them and went into the kitchen to see Chaozu, Krillin, Oolong, Puar, Master Roshi, Turtle, Gohan, and Chi-Chi sipping down tea. "Trunks!" exclaimed Chi-Chi, "So good to see you again! How's Bulma?" "She's fine," replied Trunks, "I would have brought her but she and Grandpa are working on some new invention. Where's Goten and Pan?"

At that moment, Videl, Pan, and Goten crashed through the wall. "I told you two to stop!" yelled Videl, "But nooooo! Pan, you do know this means you're grounded." Pan sighed. "Awwww, Videl," Goten moaned, "Can't I just wrestle around with my niece?" "Fine," said Chi-Chi, "Then you're grounded." Everyone laughed.

Bra, Marron, and Android 18 walked down from the second floor of the house. "Trunks!" said Bra, "They invited you? Oh, such good taste in guests." Trunks snickered at his sister's sarcasm.

The party went on for hours, with Bulma eventually showing up. Even Dende and Mr. Popo came down from Sky Palace to join in the festivities. Mr. Satan and Buu showed up at the same time, bringing tons of food with them. Still, one Z-Fighter was missing.

In the mountains, about five hundred miles away, to the East, Vegeta was training. He blasted a large boulder into pieces. He didn't laugh, like he usually did. It just wasn't any fun anymore, like when Kakarot was around. Vegeta had realized his dream of becoming the strongest Saiyan in the universe, but only because Kakarot was gone. There just wasn't anymore competition.

Then, Vegeta felt a sting in his back. He could feel his energy being sapped from him, being... absorbed. He transformed into a Super Saiyan and forced the needle-like weapon from his back. He turned to see a familiar, yet different, face. The attacker flew to the West. Vegeta stared at his assailant, now out of view, and muttered only one word, "Cell."

Vegeta knew who it was. Sure, he looked different, but it was Cell. This Cell looked like a cross between Cell's second and perfect forms. But, this Cell was different. Vegeta had sensed Cell's ki through the world gate created by Dr. Gero and Dr. Myuu. This Cell was... weaker.

Because of that, he thought nothing of Cell and continued his training. If only he knew what was in store for him and the other Z Warriors.

Chapter Two: Krillin's Battle

A day had passed and everything was back to normal. Trunks once again leaned back in his chair, this time at his family's house, to see his father stumble in the door. "Vegeta, dear, is that you?" asked Bulma, running in from the other room. Yamcha, Puar, and Bra were with Trunks and immediately noticed something wrong with the patriarch of the family.

"What's up, Vegeta?" asked Yamcha, running his hands through his hair, "You look a little drained." Vegeta almost cracked a smile at that. Almost. Bulma and Puar followed the stumbling Vegeta into the kitchen, where Dr. and Mrs. Briefs were enjoying lunch.

Vegeta stumbled in and knocked all the food off of the table. He ripped off his shirt and collapsed onto the table face first, almost breaking it in half. Bulma looked in shock at her husband, as did Puar and Dr. Briefs. Vegeta's back was shrivled up and pulsating with a green light. Yamcha and Trunks quickly carried him over to the med lab.

Meanwhile, Krillin was taking his family out shopping. He hated it. I mean, it's not like he didn't get to check out the newest selection of snazzy clothes (He was thinking of starting his own line "Krillin Hilfiger"... or something), but all they wanted to do was buy, buy, buy. All Krillin's credit cards were maxed out, and Krillin had made a bundle fighting in tournaments and stuff.

"Maybe I need to get a job." he thought to himself, "I mean, Yamcha was a ball player for awhile. Gohan's been teaching. I'm sure I could do something." Then, 18 and Marron ran out of the store with sour looks on their faces. "Your credit cards were denied, daddy." pouted Marron, "Do you have any cash?" Krillin looked at 18, who just smiled innocently. He grimaced and dug in his pockets.

Just then, the wall beside them blew up. Krillin stood in front of his family, hanging onto the hat of his white zoot suit. A large figure emerged from the wreckage. Krillin and 18 recognized it immediately. "Cell!" they cried together.

Cell only smiled. "So, you know me already!" he said, "But this is the first time we've met." "I don't care what you're babbling about, monster." sneered Krillin, casting away his hat and coat, "But I've gotten a lot stronger since we last met, Cell. You shouldn't underestimate me."

Cell laughed. "I haven't underestimated you, Krillin. Of course, I know that you're much stronger than the last time you faced the other me. But that doesn't matter. It's not you I'm here for. I want your family."

Krillin motioned for his wife and daughter to stay back and jumped at Cell. The green android quickly swatted away the tiny fighter. "I haven't underestimated you Krillin." smiled Cell, "I already know you're no match for me."

Krillin jumped back up and charged once more at Cell, who was advancing towards 18 and Marron. He kicked Cell hard and sent him flying into a nearby wall. "I'm too weak now." thought Cell, "I have to advance my level and fast."' Krillin flew at Cell and kicked him again, sending him flying further into the mall parking lot.

"So, you were bluffing." laughed Krillin, "That's good. I've always wanted to do this Cell. To get revenge for 16!" Krillin readied his Destructo Disk. Then he felt a sharp pain in his side. The disk's energy dissipated as Krillin looked down to see Cell's tail burrowed deep in his side.

Cell laughed at his triumph. "You should have quit while you were ahead." stated Cell, consuming Krillin, who had fallen to the ground. Before he could finish, however, Cell was hit by a blast from 18.

"You came for me, right?" she yelled, readying another blast, "Then come get some!" Cell smiled and flew at 18. She readied herself for battle, when suddenly, Cell headed for Marron. 18 cried out and flew after Cell, who turned around and stuck his tail into her stomach.

"All too easy." Cell laughed again. He began absorbing 18 as Marron began to cry. Krillin stumbled to his feet and watched as Cell devoured his his wife entirely. 18 was gone. "NOOOOOOOO!" Krillin screamed. Cell looked down at Krillin and smiled, as a bright, white light enveloped his body. The small Z Fighter knew what this meant. He grabbed Marron and began to escape.

"Is mommy alright?" asked Marron, as Krillin flew off with her. Her father bowed his head. "Why'd you have to come back, Cell?" he thought, "Why couldn't you leave us alone?" Then, Krillin flew straight into a large, green wall. Cell.

Cell had evolved again. Now he looked like a step beyond his perfect form. He looked exactly like his perfect form except taller and more muscular. Also his tail was still exposed. Cell smiled at the horrified Krillin and backhanded him, sending him and Marron hurtling towards the forest below. Cell quickly grabbed Marron.

"What do you want?" asked Marron, crying. Cell smiled at her. "Why my dear girl," he replied, "I just want you to be with you mother." He dug his tail into Marron's back and absorbed her. Another white light enveloped his body.

Below, Krillin saw everything happen, although he couldn't move his entirely numb body. Krillin thought he saw yet another change in Cell, just before he flew away.

Back at Capsule Corp., Vegeta hadn't awoken since he returned from his training. Trunks and Bulma sat by his bedside. They just couldn't figure out what was wrong with him. They were waiting for a blood test to come back from Dr. Briefs. Bulma sighed.

Just then, Yamcha burst into the room with a startled, almost disturbed look on his face. "You guys better come take a look at this." he gasped, "This isn't good."

Chapter Three: He Got Away

Chi-Chi and the Ox King looked out the window of Chi-Chi's kitchen. Outside, Pan and Goten were wrestling again. Videl and Paris, Goten's girlfriend, watched from the sidelines. Gohan was going over his lesson plans for next semester's classes. "What are we going to do with those two?" asked Chi-Chi. "Aw, leave 'em alone." smiled Ox, "They're just havin' fun."

It had been two days since the reunion and Goten was back to his usual self, roughhousing with Pan and flirting with Paris. He chased after his niece, who darted behind a tree. She was a little too fast for the Saiyan halfling and Goten crashed into the tree. Goten rubbed his head and was about to go after Pan again when he saw something coming out of the bushes.

"What is it?" asked Paris, "Watch out, Goten!" Goten stood his ground, "Well, let's just see..." Goten forced the bushes away with the force of his ki, revealing Krillin collapsed on the ground. "Geez, it's Krillin." smirked Goten, "Hey, you okay little guy?" Gohan ran out of the house and grabbed his friend.

Gohan layed him on the floor and looked him over. Krillin's clothes were tattered and torn. But there was one area that seemed more hurt than the rest. Krillin had been holding his side when he collapsed. Gohan looked closely at the wound. It was shriveled and green. Gohan gasped.

Mr. Satan was in his dojo looking at his trophies. "Maybe being a lying, cheating, two-timing, no good human being has hurt those I love." he said to himself. He looked at a picture of Videl and her family. "Nahhhh."

He picked up the phone, ready to call up some grub, when he felt a sharp pain in his stomach. He looked down to see a familiar tail in his stomach. Cell's.

"GAHHH!" exclaimed the former martial Arts Champion, "CELL?!" Mr. Satan turned to see Cell, who looked a bit different. He looked like his perfect form except he was taller, muscular, and now his head was thinner and more pulled back. Cell pulled his tail out of Satan's stomach. "Where is your daughter?" he asked, folding his arms, "I have business with her.

"Please let me go!" yelled Satan, "I'll do anything!"

"Then tell me where she is." replied Cell.

"Just let me go!" cried Satan.

"Okay, now tell me where she is."

"If you'll release me!"

"..."

"PLEASE!"

"I... I've already promised to release you. Just tell me..."

"OHGODOHGODOHGOD! LEMMEGOOOOOO!"

"I've had enough of this." Cell backhanded Mr. Satan through a wall onto the street some twenty feet below. Cell rolled his eyes and touched two fingers to his forehead. In a flash, he was gone.

Meanwhile, back at Capsule Corporation, the Briefs family and Yamcha were in the medical room looking over Vegeta's prognosis. "He seems to be infected with some sort of virus." said Dr. Briefs, " Which he's caught from being stung by an abnormally large bug. I've never seen any sort of virus like this and I sent the sample to the Center for Disease Control. They faxed me back that they didn't know what it was. Soooo, uh, that's where we're at now."

"You mean," said Trunks, "Dad's got some sort of newfangled virus and there's no cure. And you mean to tell me he got it from some sort of giant bug?!" Then, Trunks was knocked down by a hard shot to his neck. Everyone looked up to see Cell.

"I thought I might find one of you here," laughed Cell, "and indeed I have." "Cell!" yelled Yamcha, "Who let you out of Hell?" Cell laughed. "Oh Yamcha, surely you jest. I've never been to such a wretched place. Now, Bra, I command you to come here."

"Not on your life, bug dude!" yelled Bra, hiding behind Yamcha. Cell smiled and advanced towards the two humans. "Why do you want my daughter?!"yelled Bulma, grabbing the android's arm. Cell swatted her aside. "Give me the girl and I can cure Vegeta's disease."

Bra looked up at Cell and pushed Yamcha out of the way. "If that's the case, Cell, or whoever you are," stated Bra, "Then do what you will." Bra walked towards Cell, who only laughed. "You're making this too easy." he smiled, "Krillin didn't give up so easily when I absorbed his family, Yamcha, Trunks." The two Z Fighters snarled. Cell reached out his arm, grabbed Bra's face, and lifted her high into the air. He stuck his tail into her leg.

Yamcha, Trunks, Bulma, Dr. Briefs, and Puar watched in horror as Bra's body shriveled up. Her clothes fell to the floor, empty. Yamcha fell to his knees. "What the Hell did you do that for?!" he screamed. He looked up at Cell, only to be blinded by a bright, white light that enveloped Cell's body.

When the light disappeared, Cell had changed yet again. Now his tail was longer and his fingers were pointy and sharp. His wings had also thinned out and sharpened. Yamcha gasped.

"What did I do that for, you ask?" smiled the newborn Cell, "Why, that's a good question. Let me explain. I am the Cell from this timeline." Everyone gasped. "Hmm, anyway, when the future Trunks and Krillin destroyed the computer I was using to grow, I barely survived. But, Dr. Gero had everything planned out. I had a backup feature encoded in my DNA that allowed me to grow without the computer's aid. And so I did.

"My main proramming was still to absorb the other androids and defeat Goku, but my development added a new objective onto my mission. My cells were meant to have the DNA of the most powerful beings in existence encoded into them. But, I could not have that information translated because of the computer's absence. So, when a crop of powerful beings sprouted up, some fighters, some not, like Bra, I was now told to absorb them too. Doing so would advance me beyond my perfect form.

"But, eveyrone had gotten so strong, especially Goku, so I never got a chance to get even close to any of my objectives. But then, Dr. Gero himself gave me an opening. By creating Super 17, he tried to destroy Goku once more. I watched from the sidelines, hoping for an opportunity of weakness. Then, Goku and Android 18 utterly destroyed Super 17.

"But what they didn't count on was Dr. Myuu's genius. His Machine Mutant technology, that was part of Hell 17, helped the pieces of one half of Super 17 to rebuild themselves! The pieces turned into liquid metal and reformed. Hell 17 was mad with rage and was about to go after Goku again, when I snuck up on him. The rest was easy. I absorbed the android and with his extra power I evolved to a form that was basicly my second form. This was my ticket to total evolution.

"As soon as I got this power, I watched the rest of you continue your lives. Goku disappeared and the Earth's Android 17 was revived by the Dragonballs. The part of Hell 17 within me caused old 17 to actually want to join with me. He confronted me with this after the last Boudokai. Who was I to deny him? By absorbing him, I reached a form halfway between my perfect and semi-perfect forms. It also gave me the extra speed I would need to get in close.

"I immediately took out the fighter that would cause me the most trouble, Vegeta, by giving him my virus. Oh, yes. I haven't explained that have I? Well, being away from the computer meant that my defenses were extremely lowered. All manner of disease and filth made it's way towards me and into my immune system. It evolved as I did. They grew together into one conglomerate virus and then focused into a more devastating disease.

"I''m not affected of course, but anything that I stab with my tail will be infected. Let's see, that would make one... two... three... ah, yes FOUR people tha thave contracted the disease!" He lashed his tail out at Dr. Briefs. "There's no way I'm letting you develop a cure for my glorious virus, Doctor. By the way, Yamcha, there currently is none. But if you need test subjects, I suggest you go find Krillin, Mr. Satan, and Vegeta here as they all have the virus.

"I guess I should be going now. I've already absorbed Marron, Android 18, and now Bra. That leaves only... why, three more to go! I'm so close I can taste it. Try and stop me if you must boys. You'll have to make do on your own, though. I'm sure a certain couple of Saiyan brothers will be tasting the effects of my virus soon enough. Ciao!" With that, Cell used the Instant Transmission technique to leave.

"This is horrible." said Trunks, getting to his feet, "I can already think of the three people Cell was referring to. If I'm right, then me and Yamcha better get to Gohan's place." "I'll stop and get Tien." said Yamcha, helping Dr. Briefs to his feet, "And Ubuu." "Not a good idea getting Ubuu." said Bulma, "I think he's one of the three powers. He probably doesn't know where Ubuu is and it's better we keep it that way." Everyone else agreed. Within a few minutes they were off.

Meanwhile, at Sky Palace, Dende was keeping a watchful eye over the world. "This is bad." he muttered, "There's a new Cell on the loose and he's worse than the other one." Mr. Popo put his hand on Dende's back. "I knew the era of peace could not last." he said, "If only Goku were still here."

Behind them, Yajirobe and Korin walked out of the main building. "I just finished picking this years crop of Senzu Beans." said Korin, "I counted four. Should I put them with the other twelve?" Dende shook his head. "It looks like we may finally need those beans, Korin." Korin whacked Yajirobe on the head with his cane. "What was that for?" yelled the fat samurai. Korin turned towards Dende, "We've been growing five per year in the last ten years. But, fatboy here's been making pork and beans with them." Dende looked at Yajirobe and laughed. Yajirobe blushed.

Chapter Four: Savior

At Chi-Chi's house, Gohan tended to Krillin. "I've never seen anything like this before!" he said, "I just wish he was conscious so he could tell us what happened." Paris layed another hot towel on Krillin's forehead. Goten stuck his hands in his pockets, lost in thought.

"It's so pitiful." he thought, "Seeing such a great fighter hurt like that. Probably the strongest human being of all, he's reduced to nothing by a mere virus. Mom told me that was what was supposed to happen to Dad. If that had been the case, I would have never been born. I hate viruses. Such bad... memories."

Krillin stirred. "Uhnnn..." he moaned. Then he cried out, "18! Marron! NOOOO!" and fell unconscious once more. Gohan sat indian style beside his fallen friend. "Grampa," he said, motioning towards the Ox King, "call up Capsule Corp. Maybe they can shed a little light on this..." "Situation?"

Gohan's sentence was finished by Trunks, landing on the ground along with Yamcha, Tien, and Chaozu. "What are you guys doing here?" asked Goten, walking up to Trunks and giving him a hug. "We figured Krillin would wander here." said Yamcha, "Bulma's out getting your father, Videl, who also seems to have been infected with this virus." "But what's causing it?" asked Chi-Chi, walking out of the kitchen. Trunks and Yamcha bowed their heads.

"It's Cell." grunted Tien, "The one from this timeline." Tien went on to tell the others what Trunks had told him. "My God," said Gohan, "Cell's nightmare will never really end!" At the mention of his name, Cell appeared behind Gohan. "You rang?"

Gohan turned and was sent hurtling back by a strong kick to his gut. "Were you guys waiting for me?" he asked, "You really shouldn't have." Cell fired a barrage of blasts that knocked the Z-Warriors off their feet.

"I'm here for a little snack." Cell smiled, "One that will make me the most powerful being ever. You... don't mind do you?" With that, Cell lunged at Goten. "I need you, boy." Cell smiled, "There's nothing you can do." Goten sneered, "Oh yeah?"

Goten's Ki flared up and he went Super Saiyan. Cell let him go. "C'mon, green boy!" Trunks tried to reason with his friend. "Goten! Stop! I've already sensed his Ki powering up! He's too powerful! Maybe if we fuse into Gotenks..." Goten turned and smiled at his friend, "Listen, Trunks. I've heard enough stories about this guy to know that he's no match for any of us now. Yamcha could beat him, no offense!" As Goten turned around to battle Cell, he felt the pain of Cell's tail digging into his chest.

"You're too cocky, boy." Cell laughed, absorbing Goten, "Never underestimate anybody." Gohan checked to see if he was bleeding. He looked up and saw his brother's clothes fall to the floor, empty. Gohan cried out.

Meanwhile, in a place beyond the living world, one being among many heard a cry of inner pain. Frieza looked up at the being. "What is happening to him?" thought Frieza to himself, "There's something terribly wrong..." Then, in a flash, the being was gone.

At Sky Palace, Dende collapsed. Mr. Popo walked up to him and helped him up. "What is wrong, Dende?" Popo asked. Dende held his forehead and smiled. "Nothing is wrong." he smiled, "Everything is right." Dende collapsed.

Back at the battle, Gohan and Trunks ran at the newly transformed Cell, but to no avail. Cell flung them to the side and then fended off the attacks of Tien, Chaozu, and Yamcha. Videl lunged at Cell last, only to be grabbed by the android's strong arms. "I am winning too easily, warriors!" he said, stabbing Videl with his tail, "After her, I have only one to go!" Videl disappeared and Cell evolved once more. He turned towards Gohan and the others.

"You don't know where Ubuu is, though!" smiled Trunks, "You'll never be complete without him, and we'll never tell you where he is!" Cell smiled, "You really are idiots, aren't you? I'm sure Gohan has already realized it. Ubuu is a being of pure magical energies. He is not necessarily, a physical creature. Therefore, he has no cells for me to absorb."

Yamcha and Tien gasped. They realized what Cell was getting at and reached to stop him, but Cell knocked them away. "As I was saying," Cell continued, "The powers I need to absorb may or may not be fighters, but they must at least have great potential power. Bra and Marron had this type of power. And you, Pan. You are like this too." Cell laughed andfloated towards Pan, who was huddled beside Paris and Chi-Chi. Ox King ran at Cell and jumped high into the air. "Leave my great-grandaughter alone!" he cried. Cell stopped and smiled. He fired a small blast and Ox King fell to the ground. Cell began his advance once more.

Pan cried out and Chi-Chi stood in front of her. "Stop this, NOW!" Cell flung her across the countryside. Paris looked deep into Cell's eyes. She thought she could see Goten. "Give him back!" she yelled, "Give me back my GOTEN!" She ran at Cell, only to have a hole punched through her stomach. She fell on the ground, lifeless.

The fighters attacked again, only to once more be forced to the ground. Trunks crashed through a tree and grabbed his forehead. Then he felt that familiar bland taste in his mouth, and the feeling of all his wounds being healed. He looked up to see Yajirobe, smiling. "Yaji...?" Trunks said, but the chubby Z-Warrior stopped him. "Listen, kid," Yajirobe replied, "Cell's got a big surprise coming. If he sees me, he'll be looking for it."

Cell grabbed Pan by the throat and lifeted her high above the ground. "Finally I reach my ultimate form!" Cell reared back his tail, only to have Pan snatched away from him. "WHAT?!" Cell exclaimed. He looked around him and saw Yajirobe in the woods with Trunks, standing defiantly in Super Saiyan mode. Cell's eyes widened as he looked up to see that familiar white cape. The baggy, black pants leading to pointy tipped shoes. The white turban the being is wearing is tossed aside. Cell looked at this new fighter and gasps.

"Let's do this, Cell." said Piccolo.

Chapter Five: One Battle for the Rest of your Lives

Piccolo stood in front of Cell, and he threw off his cape. "You...?!" exclaimed Cell, "You're dead!" Piccolo smiled, "Do you see a halo, big boy?" Piccolo calmly tightened his gi. He hadn't fought in quite awihle.

"I am not a clone, or an android, or some sort of shapeshifter." proclaimed Piccolo, "I am the one true Piccolo. My life has been restored to me by the great King Yemma, in order to destroy you, Cell. I won't take this for granted. I will destroy you Cell. Even if it kills me. Again."

Cell sneered and then laughed, if only to hide his fear. He could sense Piccolo's ki. It was beyond anything he had ever sensed, even when Goku was still around. Cell backed away slowly, and made a mad dash for Pan. Piccolo appeared in front of him.

"There is no way you can win this battle, Cell." said, Piccolo, "I am your worst nightmare. I am your end. I am the one who will finish what Krillin and Trunks started. I... will kill you, Cell." Piccolo backhanded the android tyrant.

Cell stood up and wiped the blood from his mouth. "There..." Cell stuttered, "... there is no way you, or anybody else, can defeat the Super Cell!" Piccolo laughed, "I sensed your ki on the way over here. Yajirobe told me even he sensed it. You're nothing to me."

Cell walked once more towards Pan, with Piccolo tossing him away again. Krillin began to wake up, under Gohan's care. "There..." Krillin suttered, "is a... cure for... the Cell Virus..." Gohan's eyes widened, "What is it, Krillin?" Krillin lifted his head up and nodded towards Cell's tail. Then he fell unconscious once more.

Piccolo grabbed Cell by the arm and swung him around. "I'm not going to underestimate you, like Goten and Krillin did. I'm taking you out now." Piccolo held two fingers to his forehead.

"SPECIAL..."

Nearby, in a Capsule ship, Bulma was flying towards the battle at breakneck speeds. In the back of the ship, her mother was tending to the fallen they had in the cargo hold. Vegeta, Dr. Briefs, and Mr. Satan were all in need of a cure. Bulma only hoped Gohan would have some answers.

"BEAM..."

At Sky Palace, Mr. Popo was horrified by what he saw. Dende's body began to fade away. Korin looked down at the fallen God. Korin could already feel Piccolo's power and knew what Dende had done. Korin shook his head and walked back into the palace.

"CANNON!"

Cell watched in awe as the huge blast rushed towards him. "Not now..." Cell thought, "Not when I'm so close..."

Then... nothing.

Cell was still alive. Gohan held him tight. "Gohan!" yelled Piccolo, "What are you doing?!" "We need him alive!" Gohan cried back, "If only for a little while!

"Krillin told me all about it! The Cell of this timeline did not have the resources to evolve completely! So, his cells from all the people he has within him are not complete! The Saiyan physiology that Vegeta had allowed him to evolve beyond some of the Saiyan weaknesses! But this Cell..." Gohan grabbed onto Cell's tail.

"This Cell is weak."

Cell cried out in pain and froze in place. Piccolo smiled. "So, why do we need him alive?" asked Yamcha. "The cure for the Cell Virus..." Gohan said, "Is within... CELL HIMSELF!" Gohan punched into Cell's body and pulled out a small cube.

"This is Cell's CPU. He can generate another one, but this one can help us create a cure. Bulma will have to analyze it." Then, Gohan made the fatal mistake of tossing the CPU to Tien. Cell's very being was tied to the object, and Cell flew from Gohan's hands, following the CPU.

Along the way, Cell passed by Chaozu, guarding Pan. Cell stretched out his tail and impaled Gohan's young daughter. Chaozu cried out, but far too late. Cell's body was now too fast. He absorbed Pan within a time span of about two seconds. Piccolo dashed towards Cell and screamed. He stopped at the sight of the blinding light. Cell's ultimate transformation.

Bulma landed at about the same time. She opened the doors of the ship and shielded her eyes from the light. When the light faded, she looked upon Cell's final and most terrifying transformation. His entire head was different. More... humanlike. The two flps that were on each side of his head were gone, being replaced by a bald head. Cell's skin tightened around his muscles. Of course, the transformation wasn't the terrifying part. It was Cell's sheer power.

"I am born again!" Cell laughed, "And nobody can stop me!" Piccolo sneered and dashed at Cell, only to be thrown to the side. Gohan cried out as his mentor fell by the wayside. Cell's aura was causing earthquake-like winds. Trunks stepped towards Gohan. "We... should fuse!" Trunks cried out. "No!" Gohan replied, powering down from Super Saiyan mode, "We still won't be powerful enough! If Vegeta were healthy, maybe a fusion could work, but..."

Just then, Gohan heard the voice of Kaio-Shin in his mind. "Gohan! The technique called fusion can work in many forms! You must not let your fusions be limited to your own race!" Gohan thought for a second and nodded. Trunks stood there, wondering where Gohan was going.

Cell continued unfurling his power, laughing the whole time. Tien struggled over to Bulma's ship. Yamcha, holding Krillin, and Chaozu followed. Tien explained what Gohan had told him about Cell's CPU and handed it to Bulma. She looked it over. She smiled as an idea popped into her head. She knew what to do already and hooked the CPU up to her computer.

Cell finally stopped powering up. He laughed again, oblivious to his surroundings. Then he heard the word and turned to see that bright flash of light.

"FUSION!"

When the light dissipated, Gohan was gone, as was Piccolo. Piccolohan spoke, using the voices of both his ingredients at once. "This ends NOW!"

Trunks looked in awe at the power that flowed between Cell and his new opponent. Cell smiled and charged at this new challenger. They locked hands and Cell backed off. "He's... not at full power..." Cell whispered, backing off as quickly as he could.

"This is over." Piccolohan said, "We have you cornered. There is no... escape!" Piccolohan hovered in the air above Cell. Piccolohan then appeared below Cell and kicked him high into the sky. Then, he began to form an attack.

"MA..."

Cell flew far into the distance.

"SEN..."

Trunks gasped at the energy in Piccolohan's hands.

"KO..."

Tien, Yamcha, and Chaozu felt the enormous power forming outside.

"HA..."

The Earth quaked under the might of the powerful blast.

"ME..."

Cell stopped in mid-flight and looked at Piccolohan in horror. Piccolohan smiled.

"...HAAAA!"'

The Masenkohameha blast emitted from Piccolohan's hands. It cut threw the air at impossible speeds. Then it hit Cell, and kept going into space. Cell screamed in pain as he felt every fiber of his being tearing apart. After the attck dissipated, Cell was no more.

Piccolo and Gohan unfused and hugged. The battle was over. The Z-Warriors had won.

Epilogue

At Kame House, the Z-Warriors were having a reunion party, exactly one year after the last. Gohan looked up from his books at Piccolo, meditating above the house. Inside, Krillin, Vegeta, Mr. Satan, and Dr. Breifs told about how much the Cell Virus hurt, and how good it felt to get Bulma's antidote.

Piccolo, however, was troubled. When he returned to Sky Palace after the battle, he found that Dende had sacrificed his own life in exchange for Piccolo's. Piccolo prayed to King Yemma himself that Dende be brought back, for he was the God of the Earth. King Yemma did so.

As a side effect of this, however, all those killed by this Cell were brought back to life. Piccolo made sure that peace would return, however, when he went and destroyed Hell 17 himself. There would be no sneak attacks by any forgotten enemies this time.

Peace had returned to the Earth, and, thanks to Piccolo and the others, a forgotten menace was taken care of.

The End

_

Ah, the sweet, sweet end of yet another fic. I hope you liked it, as I plan to write a series of unrelated fics that take place in this universe (They're unrelated because you don't have to read the earlier stories to get the new ones, but things from the other stories have effects on the next one [i.e. Piccolo will be in the next one]).

Anywho, you can read this and all my other fics by visiting my webpage at rpg/MATTSPAGE. Go ahead. Visit my site. I dare you. C'mon. You know you want to.

That's all for now! Please R&R! Bye!

"BOOYA!"~Matt Ryan


End file.
